gonewiththeblastwavefandomcom-20200223-history
Comic List
As of the 12th of January 2018 there have been 71 Issues of Gone with the Blastwave. #1. Why do we fight?: Red soldiers Sniper and Pyro discuss the purpose of the war, deciding it's not land money or religion but merely to win. #2. Bored: Sniper gets bored and kills a Blue trooper by shooting his respirator and a nearby gas canister. #3. Orders?: S&P realise they've forgotten their orders. #4. It's a Rat: S&P decide to eat a radioactive rat despite it's extra limbs. #5. Yellows: S&P find a Yellow patrol with a tank. #6 Beat that: Bored again, S&P shoot into the air and bet on how long it'll take to fall back down. Pyro beats Snipers 1 min 27 secs by 2 seconds, winning his next lunch. #7. Plane Goes Boom: Sniper shoots a Blue pilot though the head bringing the plane down on a squad below. #8. Lets get out of this city: Having been lost in the city for a month S&P decide they need to leave the city. #9. World Burning: S&P watch a sunset. #10. Gimme your weapon: Pyro tries to get his hands on Sniper's gun. #11 ...: Pyro brings down a building by pushing over a supporting plank. #12. Laugh at dead people: Sniper promises not to lecture Pyro on morals after laughing at a dead Blue. #13. Cool: Pyro kills someone by dropping a rock on them. #14. Kinda depressing: Spying on the Blues S&P hear that they've been there for a month too. One of them shoots himself as a "way out". #15. Better than us: S&P try spying on the Yellows but don't understand what they're saying and get captured. #16. Flawed: The Yellows interrogate Sniper about how to escape the city. They threaten to kill Pyro but Sniper doesn't seem to care. #17. Deux ex machina '''(sic.):' S&P are saved from execution when their Yellow captives are caught in the crossfire of the wider battle. '#18. Tank:' During their escape S&P are spotted by a Yellow tank and run into West's squad. '#19. Rest of the herd:' Idaho is believed dead and West orders Charlie to take out the tank. Jeff is told to untie S&P but most of the squad are wondering why the Yellows would tie up someone mid battle. '#20. Lost?:' Having seemingly won the battle the Reds search through the dead Yellows. Initially amused West he realises that Jacob has gotten the squad are lost too. '#21. Friendly fire:' Pyro finally gets a rifle but accidentally shoots another squad member over his shoulder. '#22. Zombies: Another Pyrotechnic trooper tells the story of him and Porter bumping into a group of mutant zombies. They ran leaving their guns and supplies but unknown to them the "Zombies" were a trick. '''#23. A way out: Sniper calls from a ridge that he's found a way out. Pyro runs up but beats Sniper down with a rifle when he sees it's just the sea. #24. Moth: Pyro goes on night watch with a giant moth perched on his head. #25. Explosives: A dead Explosives Expert is propped up in the open. Despite realising the trap the squad all run out for his explosives. #26. Teamwork: '5 are killed in a Blue ambush but most of the squad survives. Sniper praises their teamwork but one of them tries to take the explosives and the others open fire on him. '#27. Tank 2: A single Blue soldier takes out a Yellow tank but is shot in the back by a Red Engineer. #28. Tank 3: The Red Engineer and Demolition Expert find that the tank is low on ammo and fuel so they drop it on 2 Blue Soldiers. #29. No man left behind: The Engineer and Demolition Expert are telling the squad about the tank when Idaho finds them. He revealed that he only passed out and that despite being stripped for supplies no one checked for signs of life. #30. Rubble: S&P find a working car but are hemmed in by rubble. #31. Death Wish: Sniper loses a bet for 3 meals when Pyro manages to push a Blue soldier off the top of a building. #32. Rest of the herd 2: West's squad find a large camp of Red troops who traveled 200 miles to resist the Blue invasion of the city. #33. Bigger part of the army: Speaking to the commander, West is back to being a gunner and is given an LMG. Thanks to his high kill count Pyro is promoted to Group Leader. #34. This is it: Sniper and West part ways as Pyro lines up his squad. One of the soldiers is shot by Blues and a firefight breaks out. Blues r stupid: A half drawn comic where S&P are bombed by a blue monoplane. #35. That was it: 'The squad survives the ambush but Pyro is already planning to ditch them. '#36. Clear!: Pyro sends Steven to clear a building across the street. He survives a hail of gunfire but Pyro seems discouraged and is about to look for other routes when Steven reports it clear. #37. Ideas: Another man is killed crossing the next road leaving 3 to take cover on both sides. While the others go round to take out the sniper the Engineer jokingly suggests that if him S&P all run for it only one will get hit. Pyro is convinced but Sniper stops him. Taking a break: ''A detailed picture of Pyro. '#38. Nothing:' Sniper lines up a shot on the Blue sniper but Pyro kill steals him with a knife. '#39. The Bridge:' Pyro reveals that his squad was sent to secure a nearby bridge. Seeing no strategic advantage to holding it he checks the map and realises that he's been holding it upside down. ''GWTB 250K: A futuristic recreation of the original #1 Why do we fight? #40. No Really: A message comes through from the Red army telling Pyro's Squad that they underestimated the Blues and have to retreat West. #41 Team Spirit: S&P luck out when a squad member Pyro abandoned on a landmine tries to take them all with him but it fails to detonate. #42 Yellows 2: P&S spot another Yellow scouting party and once again 2 yellow soldiers stand ready to knock them out. #43 No one cares: Pyro's squad arrive in time to take out the two Yellows and find a way to escape the larger force but Pyro decides to charge the tank instead. #44 Flamer: Pinned down by Yellows Pyro sends 2 men to flank them but they're both quickly dispatched by a Yellow Flamer. Pyro kills him and takes his fuel. #45 Coffee: After a costly victory two of the squad heat coffee by burning the body of a fallen comrade. #46 Not again: Investigating a "smudge on the map" the squad finds a large Yellow camp but Sniper knocks out Pyro before he can order another attack. Pure Filler: The 25 expressions sheet from the main page. GWTB 250K - The Megastructure: Robo S&P discover that they're on a pointless moon base built around a moon. #47 The game: Eating a glowing purple rat makes Pyro's squad question their reality debating on whether they're dreaming, dead or in a game. #48 New recruits: A civilian dressed in Red Army gear joins the squad after the Explosives Expert blows himself up proving that anyone is qualified to join. #49 Awesome: 'The squad decides to strip down and make out. On one hand they're scantily clad but on the other hand it's numbered so it's canon? ''Meow: Meow meow meow. (Meow). '''#50 Art: Finding a bone effigy the squad discuss the source before another civvie called Steve who made it for the same reason as anyone in the city does anything. He was bored. #51 Deja Vu: On night guard duty with another soldier Sniper finds another Red squad and a Yellow tank mirroring #18. Tank. #52 Brothers In Arms: Surviving a tank shell to the building Sniper is called by another soldier to help take out the Yellow tank. Only after celebrating and jumping down into a crater do they realise they're Red and Blue. #53 Rifle Envy: While explaining how reliable his rifle to Sniper the Blue soldier is shot in the back by another Red with shotgun "saving" Sniper. Before retreating Sniper decides to borrow the dead man's rifle. #54 High Stakes: Pyro finds two civilians betting on the battle below and joins in, betting on the superior Yellows before being dragged off by Sniper. GWTB Legends: A fantasy recreation of the original #1 Why do we fight? #55 Special Favours: Pyro makes his first competent command decision and calls in an airstrike to cover his squad. #56 Mysteries: Pyro reveals he has no idea what was so special about their position that they got air support. #57 Outpost: S&P find Outpost #27. #58 Visions of the future: Pyro has a "good" dream about demons burning the world. #59 Trade: Pyro buys up a trader's stock of skulls and rat hide to make puppets. #60 Supply run: Sniper is chosen to go on a supply run to Castle Craig. A tournament is called by the rest of the soldiers over who should go. They all take each other out and Sniper wins by default. #61 Roadtrip: Driving a truck through the city to the castle S&P attract the attention of a Yellow patrol. #62 Roadtrip 2: Under fire Sniper ramps the truck down a hole. Both survive the drop but lose their footing and fall into the undercity. #63 Depths: Surviving yet another fall the pair land and Pyro's Flamethrower reveals a wall of insect-like creatures which they decide to ignore. #64 Depths 2: For once Pyro is lecturing Sniper on a poor choice but is interrupted when the working Yellow tank comes through the ceiling. #65 The Journey: S&P see a ship, a giant mushroom, rabbit-chickens and an octopus creature on their travels through the underworld. April Fools: Escaping the tunnels S&P discover that The City was destroyed in 1985 and kept as a monument by a now prosperous outside world. #66 Quality Air: Finding a house in the sewers Sniper questions Pyro's sanity with a man who's already been sent mad by the toxic fumes. #67 The Elevator: 'The man shows S&P an elevator back to the surface. '#68 The Elevator 2: Having made it through the Ghoul Spider lair and picked up a baby spider S&P finally make it back into sunlight but overshoot the surface and end up on the top of a skyscraper. #69 The Elevator 3: Somehow followed by the sewer guy Sniper asks how to get to the ground but decides to take the stairs rather than jump, risk a moving zipline or take another elevator through some leech roaches. #70 The Journey 2: S&P proceed down watched by almost-cats, a carnivorous plant and a skull midget before spotting another boat. GWTB 250K - Simulation Hypothesis: The fight against boredom rages in space as Robo S&P find a base dedicated to simulating the effect of all the planets being made of cork with a computer that requires the total power output of a star. #71 Yellows 3: 'Nearing the ground S&P spot a group of Yellow corpses as two Blue soldiers take the place of their usual Yellow assailants. '#72 Creepy Man: Sniper is woken by a slap from one of the Blues who believe that S&P killed the Yellow company below and the rest of the unit. The real killer then snaps the 2 Blue's necks and reveals himself to be an unmarked Red wearing a headset and unusual respirator. #73 The Lone Wolf: 'The creepy man turns out to be a Spec Ops soldier called North. S&P seem to to be the first Reds North has seen in years and mistakes them for reinforcements, offering to take them back to his shelter. ''Downloadable Content: ''S&P finally learn the truth and conclude the saga (again). '#74 Easy Access: S&P continue the perilous journey to North's hideout. #75 Creepy Man 2: North shows S&P his collection of skulls, armour (including Red Army helmets) and bizzare diagrams before arriving at the body of a Grey alien on a dissection table. #76 Blade Master: An alarm goes off, announcing the arrival of a Yellow special forces operative who bursts in through a vent in the ceiling before being stabbed in the back by North with a sword. #77 The Competition: Sniper despairs as Pyro and North argue over their kill counts. Category:Gone With the Blastwave Wiki